


Penance

by XingueseEmpress



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Don't Try This At Home, Ear Piercings, F/M, Female Edward Elric, Gen, Male Winry Rockbell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XingueseEmpress/pseuds/XingueseEmpress
Summary: Wenry supposed he deserved this, considering this was the third time he’d screwed up Ed’s automail. The second time it happened she threatened to main him if he let it happen again, so this was his penance. A needle through each ear.





	Penance

Wenry supposed he deserved this, considering this was the third time he’d screwed up Ed’s automail. The second time it happened she threatened to main him if he let it happen again, so this was his penance. A needle through each ear. 

Ed stood above him, her newly repaired hand’s precision bloating him with pride and striking him with fear all at once. Most people getting ear piercings by a rookie would fear the risk of infection and a lopsided placement, but Wenry knew better. Growing up with a family of surgeons had instilled in her a certain meticulousness when it came to the cleansing of surgical instruments and the danger they posed if handled incorrectly, and Ed’s alchemy mentor had taught Ed the importance of mind and body, of precision not only the head, but also of the hands and eye. If she wanted to pierce his earlobe, he was damned well sure the needle would puncture his earlobes. 

His fear was that she  _ didn’t  _ want to pierce his earlobes. 

Ed hovered over him, her chest rising and falling with her breathing, the steady huffs in his ears. He felt like putting an ice pack to his face with how hot her scent made it feel. She took hold of his left ear, her fingers gently gripping his chin and the heel of her other hand resting on the skin between his neck and shoulder for steadiness. Then came the cool contact of ice against skin and a soft clean cotton pad behind the point of entry. 

When she finished, the cool press of a needle followed. He sucked breath into his lungs and held it there.

Ed paused. “...Pussy,” she said, her voice low as if speaking at a higher volume would ruin the steadiness of her hand. “Pretty sure you’re supposed to breath  _ out  _ while I stab you in the ear.”

And although she had the needlepoint aimed precisely on the mark, she didn’t push it into his skin, as if she was waiting for his response. Unwilling to nod his head, Wenry opted to give her a thumbs up with his right hand. 

His permission was met with a slight sting. The earring was then inserted (accompanied by an exhale on his part, of course) and the trickle of blood was wiped from the puncture wound. Ed did his other ear.

“Done,” she announced, more for Al’s information. He sat, reading a book at the opposite end of the kitchen table, waiting to see the final result.

“Finally!” Al said as if one piercing through each earlobe was a two-hour operation. He leaned in to get a closer look at his childhood friend. “You look dashing. And they’re even. Good job, Sister.”

Ed grinned, handing Wenry a hand mirror.

Wenry took it and inspected himself. He liked the way the small hoops hovered above the uppermost part of his jaws. They made it look sharper...more masculine. He smiled. “Dashing? Nice word choice, Al.” He glanced up at Ed, his blond brow arched. “You think so, Ed?”

She looked down at him, her arms crossed. Ed’s golden eyes roved him in that meticulous way they usually did at unfamiliar things. Dart, glance, rest, dart, glance, rest, repeat, until she’d deemed herself familiar. 

Ed’s face changed from its golden brown hue to a light red, and then he knew, she liked it.

“So?” he asked.

Ed’s thin lips turned down and she rolled her eyes, scoffing. She turned on her heels and walked to the door. “Yeah, sure, ‘dashing,’” she said, rounding the corner and disappearing from sight, but not from sound. 

When her flesh-and-metal footsteps faded completely, and Wenry was completely sure she’d tucked herself away, across the house, to brood, he barked a laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of boy Winry getting piercings this way and then he becomes addicted (much to Ed's canonical dismay) and pierces all over his face and ears lol. Originally when I wrote this I made it to where Ed used a marker to mark the spot she'd pierce and a commenter was like "girl no that's dangerous" so I just edited a few sentences just now to make it accurate to an at home procedure. But still, go to a professional lol.


End file.
